User interfaces may use animation to provide a variety of information. For example, user interfaces may use animation to indicate an occurrence of an event (e.g., a user interaction), transition between information (e.g., scan a document), and so on. Often times, users come to associate particular information with a particular type of animation. For instance, a user may drag a slide bar button to display different information in a user interface. Accordingly, the user may associate the scan animation with the dragging the slide bar button, e.g., in a cause and effect relationship. However, the user may be confused when a particular type of animation is reused to convey different information that does not relate to the dragging of the slide bar.